


Breaking the Silence

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blackmail, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lotor finds an opportunity to mix business and pleasure.





	Breaking the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery warnings at the bottom.

“Ready to wake up yet?”

The world is purple, hazy as you blink your eyes open. The color resolves itself into a floor and walls, metallic and gleaming. For some reason, you’re on your knees; arms spread and bound behind you at about shoulder-height. There’s a pair of boots standing before you, and your eyes travel up, over dark armor and broad shoulders, until you find a face framed by a long fall of white hair. The Galra - the _prince_ \- chuckles.

You let your head drop immediately, looking away. Your heart pounds as muted fear begins to crawl under your skin, adrenalin pumping to no end.

“Ah, there you are,” the prince says. “I hope you don’t mind a change in setting; this cell offers a lot more in the way of privacy.”

The last place you remember is the druids’ torture chamber, their bone-white masks watching impassively as you screamed. They hadn’t spared you any of their tender mercies, and your body still aches from the hours they spent working you over, pain both dull and viciously sharp. You had been on the verge of passing out when the prince had entered the room - recognizable even in your fading vision - and ordered them to stop.

Then blackness.

“The druids said they couldn’t get a sound out of you - so to speak,” Lotor continues. “Quite loyal, for a spy. Were you hoping to die there, without letting anything slip?”

He stops. You can by the silence that he’s waiting, expecting you to say something.

“No response?” Another minute passes, and then the prince sighs. You tense as he moves, but he’s only lowering himself; sitting down in a cross-legged position, a scant foot away. You can’t look away from him now. He props his chin up on one hand, tilting his head lazily as he speaks.

“I think we both understand you don’t know anything useful. No rebellion worth the name would send an operative who knows any relevant intel - and we already know who ordered you here. Which means that your life - or death - is meaningless to either side.”

The blunt words make you flinch, as much from the prince’s careless, nonplussed tone as its content. It doesn’t matter. Being expendable was always part of the job description.

The prince pauses, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Your life certainly means something to you though, doesn’t it? Or are you that intent on dying a martyr?”

It would be harder to stay silent at that if you knew what to say. Part of you suspects he’s trying to make some kind of deal. But he knows you won’t betray the cause - he’s said it himself. And what could you have that he would want?

Lotor leans forward, blue-on-yellow eyes glittering. “If you do want to keep breathing, I am willing to make an exchange. I’ll give you your life - maybe even your freedom, if you perform well - provided you do me one, simple favor.” The suspicion in your eyes must be tangible, since next he says, “Nothing to do with war, or information, or loyalties. I’ll give you my word on that.”

He reaches out, and the brush of his fingers against your face is such a shock you don’t even move. Gently, he tips your face up so you look him directly in the eye. His thumb comes up to gently rub at the corner of your mouth, brushing away a flake of dried blood. “I was thinking of a favor with a more…personal nature.”

That’s when the shock really sets in.

 _He can’t be serious._ It’s the first thought that comes to mind, and it keeps ringing through your brain, running in circles. The emperor-in-waiting, ruler of a thousand worlds, extorting sex from a lowly prisoner - it’s ridiculous. But Lotor slowly smiles as he watches your face, plainly enjoying your comprehension.

You could do it. A chance to live is a chance to fight back, to continue to serve your purpose. It’s not even a betrayal; no field commander ever made you swear not to suck the prince’s cock. No - just a display of how much power he holds over you, to control more than your silence.

Lotor rises, and inevitably your eyes skip down to his waist, the gray fabric of his suit stretched taut over slender thighs. The bulge against his leg is slight, but growing. He likes this. “Well? Do I have an answer?”

You don’t do it - and nothing changes between here and the druids’ chamber.

When you nod, Lotor’s smile grows even larger. “Wonderful,” he murmurs, and lays a hand on top of your head, gently stroking your hair. The claws graze your scalp. His other hand goes to his belt, unlocking the clasp. “Now - open wide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Lotor blackmails the reader into having sex with him, on pain of death. The species and gender of the reader is left intentionally vague, and there are mentions but not descriptions of past torture.


End file.
